


Don't You Ever Leave Me

by orphan_account



Series: ChrisXLena Drabbles [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: But I Imagine So, Death Scenes Suck Man..., F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Know Personally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena is an author who is having major problems with her boyfriend's amazing acting skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Ever Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought of when writing my own book...

Somewhere along the line, she stopped believing it.

It had been four years since Lena’s book series had been picked up for a T.V deal, three since it was aired to the world. Her fame grew with every season aired, and book published, and she couldn’t have been happier. She was successful and making a mark on the world as her series was even called “the next best thing since Game of Thrones”.

J.J Abrams was the one who picked up the books for a deal with Lena. Apparently, his elder kids had loved them so much that they told him about them, and he loved the idea of them. Lena had always loved the paranormal, intrigued by it actually. Building a dystopian world mixed with the paranormal was no easy task, but somehow it worked and she was left with a world that millions loved, and characters that they cherished. Lena had been a fan of J.J for so long, that she had no problem handing the rights over to the director to do as he wished with the franchise. She was told by many authors that she had met over the years that she wouldn’t have any say in what was being done to the adaption, but she didn’t mind. The paranormal was right up J.J’s alley, and by the countless phone and Skype calls they had exchanged, she trusted him.

Now she found herself smiling ear to ear when she thought back to all of the amazing things that have happened. A smile noticed by the man sitting on the couch beside her. He peered up from his script and drew his eyebrows together. “What are you smiling about?”

She shrugged. “Just Stuff.”

Chris rolled his eyes and went back to his script, muttering lines to himself and making various gestures with his hands. It was a habit she had noticed about him ever since being handed the script for season one, episode one. Chris had gotten the leading role and threw himself into the character’s mindset. She smiled warmly when she remembered how many questions he asked her throughout a script reading with J.J and the rest of the cast. That was the first day she met everyone, and from there, they had been nothing but kind to her. J.J only laughed at Chris’ eagerness and intrigue at the character’s personality, but Lena was thrilled to be able to talk to someone about it. Every time she wanted to talk about the book’s characters or plot, people close to her would run away in fear that it would end horribly with everyone dying.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” she asked, picking up the remote and switching the TV channel to another movie. Chris had so many scenes left to film tomorrow for the season’s finale; she wondered how he did it. One of them was going to be horrible – his character’s death scene. Well...he didn’t really ‘die’ as she explained to him during the script reading. He would be resurrected the beginning of the next season, true to the books, but the non-book readers would have no idea.

Chris let his head fall back against the leather of the couch. He sighed. “It’s going to be tough, but I think I can do it.”

“I’m sure you can,” she smiled back at him, reaching out to rub his upper arm. “You should go to bed; early call tomorrow.”

“Come with me,” Chris said, tilting his head to the staircase leading to their room while taking Lena’s hand in his. It was getting late as the only light in their living room came from the table lamps dotted around the room. They both got up from the couch; Lena reaching behind her to grab the blanket she had dragged out from their room, while Chris placed his script on the coffee table. It wasn’t that big, mostly because, for a season finale, his character wouldn’t be seen that much. He only appeared to the end of the episode and then-

“Hey.”

Chris frowned at the look suddenly on Lena’s face. She was a happy girl, always smiling and laughing with the cast and crew whenever she visited the set. J.J and her even called each other these horrendous nicknames while telling each other bad Star Trek jokes. The ones you kind of felt bad for laughing at. Now she was standing near enough to Chris for him to pull her into a hug.

“What’s wrong?” he frowned, looking down at her. Lena shook her head.

“It’s stupid.”

“Is it about the stuff tomorrow?”

Lena swallowed. It was _really_ stupid. The series of books she had now were her first. The characters all held a special place in her heart, and anytime it came for them to be removed from the books, she was always emotional. Most of the time, she could hold herself together. Up until now, only the antagonists and minor characters had died – she was okay with that. Now it came for Chris’ character to do the same. She loved that fictional man just as much as she loved the one holding her now. In fact, she can still vividly remember the face Chris pulled when she said “Mess up Nathan’s persona; I’ll kill you where you stand.”

 

*

 

It never ceased to amaze her how real everything felt on set. Idris, who played a character best friend’s to Chris’, practically, tackled her when both she and Chris arrived on set. He engulfed her with his arms and hugged her tightly. “God girl, I haven’t seen you in weeks!”

“If you bother to come to my house when I invite you, then maybe you can see her more often,” Chris drawled from beside them. Idris laughed and dropped her to the ground. The two men turned on their heels and made for the costume department when J.J wandered over with a rolled up script in his hand.

“Morning Lena,” he greeted brightly. How anyone could be this positive at five in the morning was beyond her. The two of them headed into the main studio where the main stage was set up to look like a crowded street. Cameramen and crew greeted her as she passed, and her smile only grew when she saw Chris and Idris emerging from the costume department, suited up in ‘civilian clothing’. She would never admit it to Chris, but she loved how the costumes turned out. They were very similar to the ones in Star Trek, as she pointed out jokingly to J.J, and how in the year 2089, everyone better be wearing stuff like that. Chris and Idris could be heard laughing over the hundred of conversations the crew are having with each other, and she smiled at it. Idris was such a lovely person, and he and Chris had become so close that their character’s friendship was flawless.

“Chris is alright with the script changes, yeah?”

Lena turned to see J.J tapping his fingers around the rolled up script in his hand. Lena nodded. “Yeah, he was going over them last night – obsessing over them, actually.”

J.J laughed. “Workaholic. He was like that during the Star Trek films.”

Lena and J.J stood together behind the cameras while Chris and Idris took to the set. Every scene they did together turned out better than the last. J.J was silent beside Lena as his eyes were locked onto the screens picking up the camera’s feed. Lena as an author enjoyed these moments – when she actually get to experience something she thought of, put into the physical world for others to see too. Every episode J.J made was perfect – she even went so far as to say during a season premiere that it was like he took what was in her head and put it onto a screen.

Scenes came and went and sets were moved around. The final scene was now in front of her. Chris’ death scene. She remembers crying while writing it, and the crying from the fans who read it – followed very closely by rage. While he was revived during the prologue of the net book, she didn’t realise it at the time. The series was originally planned to end there, with that description of death finally setting in on a body. She shivered at the descriptions she gave – he was getting cold, and his vision was hazing over. The last thing he was to see was Idris’ character standing over him, crying and screaming as he bled out on the street.

Nathan was shot by an unnamed character, which Lena never identified. It was fun watching her fans come up with their own theories and try and decipher what would happen next. They were awesome for that.

The street was a collection of chipped curbs and crumbling buildings with debris everywhere. The city in which it was set was destroyed, and Chris’ character was there only to give help to its civilians. Lena watched as Chris climbed up to take his place on a stack of planks and rubble. He stood over a crowd, giving a speech when it would happen.

In the book, it was such a quick thing to happen. In fact, she never meant to kill of her favourite character. She did it on a whim to progress the story. It was one of the most heartbreaking things she had ever done.

J.J called “action” and Chris delivered his character’s “yolo” speech, as they had dubbed it. It was taken directly from the book, as Lena smiled as she mouthed the words with him. Idris stood not too far away, scanning the crowds with a hawk’s gaze.

J.J continued his watch on the screens as he held up his hand for the gunshot to sound. It was just as quick as the book – with Chris stumbling back and falling to the ground with a thump. Lena shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Someone had told her once that they were fictional people, and shouldn’t be worried over. Lena had never argued harder with anyone in her life as she explained that every single one of her characters was based off of herself or someone close to her that she knew. Whenever something happened to them, she thought about it happening to the person they were based off of. Chris’ character was a collection of character traits that she wanted to have as a person – loyal, brave, and fearless. Lena was pretty sure that if she were in Nathan’s position in this dystopian/paranormal world, she wouldn’t survive a day.

Idris ran over to Chris, falling down beside him and yelling incoherently. The crowds of extras lining the set all fell into disarray as the scampered around, screaming and yelling. The camera’s focus was on Chris and Idris though, as they said their goodbyes that Lena hated herself for writing. They were practically brothers in her mind – even now, the way Idris had gathered Chris in his arms and clung onto him.

She was sure there were blood-pacts underneath Chris’ costume as his clothes turned crimson as he began to sag in Idris’ hold.

 _Don’t you dare cry, Lena,_ she told herself. _Don’t give him the satisfaction of knowing you cried over him_.

Ever since meeting, Lena and Chris had shared more laughs with each other than anyone on set. They forged a friendship within months, then after season two ended, they began dating. Chris knew about this particular scene – she had told him off of the mark. “Nathan is an amazing character, fearless and proud. Kind of like Captain Kirk, in a way. A lot of people love him, so it’s very important you get the right or the fangirls will kill you. And um....yeah, he dies in the third book. Well...not really ‘dies, but you know...”

Chris was an actor – he had done this stuff before. Lena however, sometimes lost herself on set when she felt Chris and Nathan merge into the same person. Curse him for being such a good actor.

The scene was cut as soon as Chris’ eyes slipped shut, and Idris doubled over him, shielding him from the camera’s view. Lena felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She couldn’t rub them away, lest a torrent of tears escape. She just watched the cameras pull away and waited with a held breath for J.J to yell –

“Cut! Awesome job, guys!”

Idris sat back up and flashed a smile at Chris, pulling each other up off of the ground and dusting off. The season was over with that scene as the crew applauded.

Chris smiled warmly as J.J wandered over to him and patted him on the back. “Go job man.”

Idris went into the costume department to remove his dusted costume, while Chris wandered over to Lena with outstretched arms. “Oscar-winning performance, no?”

Lena smirked at the comment, but looked down at her feet. She could feel the tears coming. _God dammit Lena, NO!_ Chris went to wrap his arms around her when her stepped away quickly. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Giving my favourite girl a hug? Why, what’s wrong?”

“You’re covered in fake blood and this is my best sweatshirt,” she deadpanned at him, ignoring the bright smile and laugh that bubbled out of him. “No hugs until you get that stuff off.”

Chris opened his mouth to reply but noticed the slight reddening around her eyes. He frowned. “That scene was okay for you, yeah? I mean...It was-”

“-It was perfect,” Lena nodded. “An award should be earned.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, though? You seem sort of-”

“-I’m fine, Chris. Really.”

Chris’ frown only deepened when she said his name. They almost never called each other by their names – Lena had taken to calling him Princess, as much of the internet had. Lena shook her head. “I’m fine,” she said more softly. “Did you think I would cry over you?”

Lena smirked slightly at Chris’ exasperated expression. “I thought you would. You cried over my death in Into Darkness.”

“It was because it was unexpected – how was I supposed to know that J.J would switch Zach’s demise with yours?”

“So you’re okay then?”

“Yup.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Chris.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Chris held Lena’s gaze until she felt warmth beading at the corners of her eyes again. _No. No. No. No- God dammit._

A tear ran down her cheek, too quickly for her to brush it away. She heard Chris click his tongue as he engulfed her with his arms. “You’re covered in fake blood,” she reminded him. Chris chuckled.

“Well, now so are you.”

Lena was an emotional person – that’s not a secret. She got out what she needed to before she pulled away. Chris wiped under her eyes with his thumbs before placing a kiss on her forehead. “You’re too cute.”

“Don’t call me cute.”

“That’s what you are though. It’s adorable.”

Lena smiled, and leaned up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. It was quick, as Idris and other cast members at stated to the pair that one of their own couldn’t date what they considered their boss. Lena rocked back flat onto her feet as Chris looked down at her. “I’ll only be a few minutes in costume, do you want to go anywhere for lunch?”

“That sounds good.”

“I’ll meet you in the parking lot in a few,” Chris smiled and kissed her again, before striding towards the costume department.

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written, mainly because I just thought of it and wanted to get it done before I forgot about it...I may return to this and revamp it.


End file.
